Afghan Premier League
| confed = AFC | founded = 2012 | teams = 8 | levels = 1 | champions = Shaheen Asmayee (3rd title) | season = 2016 | most_successful = Shaheen Asmayee (3 titles) | tv = Tolo TV & Lemar TV | website = http://afghanpremierleague.com/ | current = }} The Afghan Premier League (APL) also known as Roshan Afghan Premier League is Afghanistan's first national association football league. The league was first played out in 2012 and consisted of eight teams, each representing one region in Afghanistan. Shaheen Asmayee F.C. have the record of 3 premier league titles, the most a team has won. They have the record of the most consecutive finals appearances of 4 (2013-2016) and winning it consecutively from 2013-2014, making another record of most consecutive premier league titles. They are also the current champions winning 2-1 in the 2016 Afghan Premier League Final against De Maiwand Atalan F.C. History The League was established in 2012 with the first season running through September and October of that year. 8 teams were concurrently established in 2012 to become the inaugural competitors. Players for the league were found through a reality television show called Maidan e sabz ("Green Field"). The concept came from the Afghanistan Football Federation and the Afghanistan-based MOBY Group, which owns a number of TV channels and radio stations and is the largest media group in the country. MOBY Group channels will broadcast matches. Players were voted onto teams by a jury and by the television audience. Eight teams of 18 players, one from every region, were formed. The Afghan High Peace Council has praised the creation and development of the League as an, "opportunity to bring peace and stability" to Afghanistan. Teams *Shaheen Asmayee F.C. (Falcon of Asmayee), Greater Kabul Region. *Toofaan Harirod F.C. (Harirood Storm), Western region. *Simorgh Alborz F.C. (Alborz Phoenix), North West region. *Oqaban Hindukush F.C. (Hindukush Eagles), Central region *Mawjhai Amu F.C. (Amu Waves), North Eastern region. *De Maiwand Atalan F.C. (Maiwand Champions), South West region. *De Spin Ghar Bazan F.C. (Spin Ghar Goshawk), Eastern region. *De Abasin Sape F.C. (Abasin Waves), South Eastern region. As per official draw on September 11, the 8 teams were divided into 2 pots of 4 of which one was seeded and subsequently into two groups. TV Rights All matches of the APL are aired live by two private channels in Afghanistan, namely Tolo TV and Lemar TV. Arman FM and Arakozia FM offer live commentary of the match through the country. Matches are also available live on the world's largest video sharing website YouTube on the league's official YouTube page. Sponsors Roshan Telecom is the title sponsor of Afghan Premier League after which it is named as Roshan Afghan Premier League. Official Partners of Afghan Premier League are Afghanistan International Bank and Hummel International which provided kit for the teams. Champions Performances by Team External links *Page at Afghanistan Football Federation Category:Afghanistan leagues Category:Afghanistan competitions Category:Competitions Category:Leagues Category:AFC first leagues Category:Afghan Premier League